combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spy Hunt
Spy Hunt is a new game mode released in the delayed 12-16-08 Patch. Gameplay was explained hours before the patch commenced by Nexon. The game mode has come under criticism due to the Super Spy's major advantage, making the game difficult for newer players. The game mode should be avoided if you truly care for your Kill Death Ratio, as it will suffer a major blow from the violent gameplay, unless you sit on the sidelines and kill whatever you see without trying to win. The game mode should be played if you are looking to level up the fastest. This game mode gives a lot of exp to the player who places #1. Not recommended for inexperienced players. Gameplay While Spy Hunt can be confusing, there's not much to it. Phase 1 (Intel Hunt) Gameplay is rather strange; all players act as one team, and any player must grab "Intel Cases" lying in set locations around the map. Grabbing the Intel will turn you into a Spy, and everyone's target. Everyone is the enemy of the spy. A Spy takes on the appearance of a mysterious, black-suited, masked person with the Intel Case strapped to his back. They can only see the tags of other spies, similar to that of enemy flag carriers in Capture the Flag. Spies are much faster than other players as well and are given a special armor with 100% protection, or Spy Vest. The player MUST obtain all the cases to start the next objective. Once you grab an intel case, you will be invulnerable for 3 seconds and your HP and AP will all be restored. You will also replenish some portions of your ammo when you grab the intel. A Spy that collects all 5 cases becomes the Super Spy, and the game advances to Phase 2. Phase 2 (Sudden Death) Phase 2 is even more dangerous than Phase 1, for if you are killed, you will not play for the remainder of the game, as in Search and Destroy. Luckily, everyone starts Phase 2 with replenished HP, AP, and ammo. The objective of the Super Spy is to transmit the information contained in the Intel at a designated spot labeled "Object". At this point, all players must work to together to prevent the Super Spy from finishing sending all the Intel. However, to aid the Super Spy, he/she is given powerful weapons to utilize at his disposal. These items includes: *M136 Rocket Launcher: A powerful explosive weapon that holds 4 rockets. Anything in its blast radius dies or loses almost all of their health. *Advanced Armor: Tough body armor that can resist a lot of damage taken on the torso. It gives the Super Spy 500 AP. In the past, Melee weapons could bypass the armor, inflicting its normal damage, unlike bullets which have almost no effect at all. *M134 Minigun: A heavy Machine Gun capable of firing 900 bullets without reloading. However, it has a brief but critical start-up time. *RMS12 Flamethrower: Heavy weapon that fires... fire. The damage is similar to the M23F Incendiary and it has unlimited ammo, the drawback is that the burning feeling lasts shorter than if you get burnt by an Incendiary, and the Super Spy can be harmed by his own weapon. It should noted that, as of recent patches, a Super Spy can no longer kill themselves with the flamethrower. The RMS12 can be used to kill glitchers if you know where they are, but this weapon has limited range. Due to the Super Spy's weaponry advantages, his kills during Phase 2 are not counted. Achievements such as Multi Kills, Ultra Kills, etc. are also not counted. Finish Mission The mission is finished by the following: *Super Spy has been killed (even if the Super Spy commits suicide) *Intel is successfully sent. *All players are killed; only Super Spy is remaining. *Time runs out before anyone could become a Super Spy. *Time runs out before the Super Spy is killed. NOTE: The Super Spy does not need to upload the intel to win. While this will result in more GP earned, the Super Spy only needs to kill the whole opposing team to win. This is usually easier, as uploading takes a long time, and while uploading, it is extremely obvious that you have started, as flashing lights appear around the upload machine, and you cannot attack, letting others kill you easily if they aim for a headshot. Trivia *Spy Hunt was added to European version of Combat Arms as Snowball Fight was added in the American version of the game. *If you stand right under the transmitter and it falls in you you will not die unless you crouch or move. *Killing the Super Spy can earn you a lot of GP and EXP Strategies *To get the most exp, play spy hunt with your clan. Keep the cases separated so the game can get more kills. At end game, if you have alot of kills, you will get alot of xp. Make a truce to let the super spy upload, so the game will go faster and everybody is happy. *Lay mines at the intel, then hide as a player picks it up. It will be counted as killing the spy, or they may have to waste time blowing up the mines, during which you can strike. *If you don't want your KD Ratio to suffer, camp at an Intel and prepare to snipe incoming foes. Maybe a 4-Intel player will show up, allowing you to kill them and become the Super Spy yourself. *Instant death to Super Spy if shot in the head with a High Damage Weapon such as the L96A1, even at full armor, or knifing twice. Several shots with an assault rifle can kill the Super Spy, but the Spy's Minigun makes this an almost impossible feat to achieve. *If the Super Spy starts using his RMS12, rush through the flames toward him while knifing for a headshot. Category:Game Modes